Elusivity
by Alice-Lucy-Cullen
Summary: A jasper hale story really good! Plese read! It will hurt my ego if u dont! :
1. Elusivity Chptr 1: Sleepless

Why can't I sleep? What is causing me to feel so…so…paranoid? I knew the exact answer to that question, but I chose to ignore it but sadly my subconscious kept on brining it up to the surface again and again. Jasper Hale. Was it the face, the pale, beautiful skin? Or those piercing honey colored eyes? For whatever reason I couldn't stop thinking about him as much as I didn't want to. Something in my head told me he was dangerous, that I should stay way. Far away. But my heart told that part of my brain to shut up, but sadly it wouldn't comply.

Why do we always fall for the bad guys?


	2. Elusivity Chptr 2: Ice Cream and BMWs

"Mom. Mom? MOTHER!!!!!" I screamed. Why on earth wont this lady wake up she had to help me pick out a car. Well more like she was forcing me to let her go. I didn't want to do this because little did she know that I had been saving up money for a car since I was twelve and my taste in cars hadn't changed: I wanted a canary yellow mustang and that was exactly what I was going to get whether my mother liked it or not. "My God!! I'm coming Sara Michelle Messer! You watch your tone with me young lady or you will never see your car or the light of day. EVER again!" Well at least she hadn't forgotten.

"Now Sara I know you have your heart on a yellow mustang-" not again. I hated this fight. "Mom I have the money to pay for it you wont have to spend a dime on the car. I will even have some cash left over for gas. Now its my money to spend as I wish so I win the argument." Well it's her fault she taught me how to argue when I was six. "Fine. Fine Sara but if you get hurt in that car I will pick the new one. End of discussion" Its to damn bad that she still the lawyer. Oh my dear God. What in the world was he doing there he is so not allowed to be here not while i'm here! No! And look how precious he's picking out a brand new BMW luck sun of a bitch; he's got all the cash! "Umm.. Mom you want to go get some ice cream first? I really want some ice cream lets go get ice cream." Thank god I was driving.


	3. Elusivity Chptr 3: I am such a klutz!

"I'm sorry to make a detour like that mom. I just really wanted some ice cream." I am such a terrible liar. "Sure you did. Or was it because of some very handsome young man looking at a shiny new BMW?" Crap. Crap! Crap!! I didn't have to verbally answer that question. Me ducking my head and blushing pretty much gave me away. I hate blushing. "His name is Jasper Hale." I said. It had a ring to it that came pretty close to pure devotion. "He's one of the Cullens. You know: Edward, Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett. Carlisle and Esme adopted them all. Carlisle is the local doctor so I'll probably be visiting him…a lot." Hey it's not my fault that my feet don't like the rest of me and insist upon making my life difficult.

"Sara, he's just a boy. There is no reason for you to be freaking out to go get your car. If you stop hyperventilating I will even not throw a fit of you getting that ridiculous mustang that you want." That was an offer that I couldn't refuse even if it was one I would ultimately regret choosing. "Oh no Mom he's still here!! But I will do it because you not throwing a fit is something I have to see." We then pulled into the lot and I saw my car! And Jasper freaking Hale standing right next to it. Crap. And with all the confidence I could muster I walked purposefully out of the old car and on to the new. Jasper stood there looking like a god, smiling. At me? And I in true fashion walked up to him and fell at his feet. I am such a freaking klutz!!


	4. Elusivity Chptr 4: WTF!

"Umm…you okay?" Oh my God! That voice, that face! That jerk! The least he could do is help me off the ground! "I'm fine thank you very much." I grumbled as I pushed my self up off the ground. Well seeing as he wasn't going to be nice neither will I. "You going to buy this car?" If he says yes I'll… I was suddenly overpowered by this feeling of calm. I should be fuming. I should want to hit him but I just…couldn't. "No, actually I was…umm…how do I put this delicately…looking for you." WHAT! Looking for me!? "First off how did you know I was going to be here? And secondly why?" He better have a very good explanation. "My brother told me. And…I need to talk to you Sara." The way he said my name it was, perfect! For one nano-second I felt this need to kiss him. Like there were to of me feeling the same emotion. I even took a step toward him. But as soon as it came, it went, and once again all was calm. Leaving me really confused. WTF!!!


End file.
